User blog:Fredy-san/Traveling thru all classes
Using hacks, you can change your character class on the fly. To the point mid-stage. Imagine what if you have killing spree and HtL active at same time. Great huh? But lets not speak that. So this is a bit tad of my experience: 1. General skills will remain when you change class. Class specific skills however won't active. So if you want KS and HtL, you better start from activating HtL first. 2. You can not change your active skill mid stage. So calling in aerial bombard with antidote at same time is a big NO WAY. Passive skill works tho. Okay, so what I tried? Coupled with augment hacks... Medic 25 Crit, BAE, Medic and Biocleanse. all other 8 points into fast movement 3 revitalising *12 means 11.5+ energy regen/s , 5 target assist (85% total) and smart target (40% crit addition) add 2 nimble so I dont need to take reload at all Results: Played 2 NM stage, one with 1 lv 100 Assault which I beat the kill count by 800 in pods and the other with 2 peeps of lv 100 Assault and 60s Heavy at Vaccine, being another 1st with 600 kills gap to 2nd. The stage are full of greens that lags away the game. We killed a savage devastator in almost instant with 3 peeps on shockfield. My team perfect no die because I keep spaming that 4k medbox every 4 seconds. Happy team I guess? The gun I used? Black shockfield with 1500 damage per pellet, you can imagine the rest. Assault 25 Killing Spree, 25 Adrenaline, 1 heal shot, 25 crit, 25 BAE, 6 fast movement, 1 assault team Same as medic armor, but with 2 tissue repair and 1 machine assist *12 instead Results: Damn, got OHKOed from full health by a DM Savage devastator elite in NM Onslaught... even worse, twice. Why I could be so bad? I guess it is because that Devastator all black and I do not see its coming when I standing at the outer deck bay close to the spawn wall point. But really, perhaps if only that Devastator dont have DM buff.... Second try: 25 KS, 10 Adrenaline, 1 heal shot, 25 crit, 20 BAE, 6 Fast movement, 21 DF Results: A savage wicker elite just spawned in front of you in NM VIP .... few seconds later, got 2 nantoniums, but no core tldr: Result worse than medic. Perhaps I should fix up the build. The shockfield reached 1.6k damage Heavy Oh I don't have to tell this class build up, I got 3 character for this class alone. Basically this is the most relaxed class I ever played. You can face stun bosses, not afraid of DM boss damage burst thnx to tough body and have an almost always active damage buff. It does not a kill speedster like my Assault though which could finish savage zombie mech within 4 seconds. But I don't have to use my left arm to move my character at all to evade those rockets instead. Category:Blog posts